Harry Potter and the Son of the Sea God
by the8horcrux
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sent by Dumbledore's portrait to go to someplace called Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York. There they meet gods, monsters, and of course another quest. Will Percy and Annabeth join forces with the Golden Trio against a brand new threat? Switch of the demigods go to Hogwarts thing. This is a rewrite of an old story. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello people! This is a rewrite of my other PJ/HP crossover. So, if you followed this before, welcome back! If you're just discovering this, welcome to the newer, better version of Harry Potter and the Son of the Sea God! **

**So I decided to do this because all of the Percy Jackson/Harry Potter fanfictions that I've read are just Percy Jackson and crew go to Hogwarts so I decided to do it the other way around. I hope you like this!**

* * *

Harry P.O.V.

Harry groaned and sat up in his bed. He was in a hotel in Augusta, Maine. He had been told by Dumbledore's portrait to go to a place called Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York in the United States.

Of course Harry had asked why. Why in the world had they been asked to go to America? Voldemort had just been defeated all was well (mostly) aside from the occasional rogue Death Eater. Hogwarts' repairs were already nearly done, and Ron and Hermione had finally officially started dating.

But the deaths that had been sustained still pierced him at every step. George was only starting to become his usual, funny self, which was a relief because they all were worried that he would never be himself again since Fred's death.

Teddy Tonks was an adorable baby and was currently staying with his grandmother. He had shown no signs of lycanthropy whatsoever. So far, anyway.

After Harry questioned Dumbledore, he replied in his usual mysterious way. "It is not my place to tell." His portrait had said. "I assure you that you will find the answers when you get there." Harry had gone to Professor McGonagall for help, but she was just as mysterious.

"Dumbledore had his reasons, and if he told you to do it, I suggest that you do it, Potter. As a headmistress I have only just been informed myself—"

"Informed of _what_?" Harry had asked impatiently. "Never mind." She replied. "I cannot imagine why you need to go. So far, they have been able to take care of themselves. But you had better hurry. Whatever crisis is coming, they will need you."

Further questioning had gotten absolutely nothing. Finally Harry gave himself up for lost and asked Ron and Hermione for help.

After he told Ron and Hermione about it, they'd insisted that they would come with him to find it. He had protested at first, but eventually he gave in. He was grateful that they were coming with him. It was 6 months after the battle of Hogwarts, and Harry was hoping for some peace. Nope.

"Let's start packing the tent." Harry had said to Ron and Hermione. "Harry?" Hermione was looking at him, with an amused expression on her face. Harry turned around. "What?" he asked.

"You know we can just take a plane now, since an evil wizard isn't hunting you anymore?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh yeah." Harry said, embarrassed.

"What's a plane?" Ron asked.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice took him back to the present. "We should get going. "She checked her watch. "The plane leaves in an hour."

Ron grinned. "This is going to be fun." Ron really liked planes. Coming from an all wizard family, he didn't know anything about Muggle technology.

"Bit easier than apparating across the country." He'd said when they had boarded the plane to Maine from England.

As they sat in there plane seats, Harry thought about possible reasons that they had to go to this place in New York. Maybe there were some rogue wizards there? Or some magical creature that was terrorizing Muggles? It seemed like Hermione was thinking along those lines.

"Harry, why do you think that we need to go to this place?" she spoke quietly, as Ron snored away on the seat next to Harry. "I don't know." Harry admitted.

"Maybe some rogue wizards?"

"Maybe." Hermione said skeptically, and went into deep silence for the rest of the flight.

When they got off of the plane, they immediately went out into the open. "Thank goodness." Hermione said, breathing in fresh air. "I was getting claustrophobic in there."

"Do you think you should send Minerva to this Long Island place to let them know we're coming?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry agreed. Minerva was an owl Harry had bought, a couple of months after Hedwig had died. He had decided to bring her, just in case. He named her after his old teacher, Professor McGonagall, and the Roman goddess of Wisdom, because she was just as smart, if not more, than Hedwig. Harry wrote a letter and tied it to Minerva's leg.

"Be as friendly as you can, ok?" said Harry. "We come in peace." Minerva hooted, than took off into the night sky.

Percy P.O.V.

Percy woke to hear the breakfast horn shatter the morning silence. He yawned and stretched. He would have to get to the breakfast hall soon. He walked out of the Poseidon cabin, and met Annabeth on the way to the dining pavilion. "Sleep well?" Percy asked her. She shrugged. "Same as usual. Dreams." Percy nodded, and they were silent for the rest of the walk.

As soon as Percy walked out of the pavilion (which was delicious, by the way) a white owl landed right on his head.

"What the…" he shouted. "Grover!" Grover, his satyr friend, was staying at Camp Half-Blood for the week. He appeared almost instantly.

"What? What? Oh…" Grover said as he noticed that there was a bird on Percy's head. Grover made a soft hooting noise. The owl hooted back. They had a conversation like that for a few minutes, (at least Percy thought that it was a conversation) Grover looking more confused with each hoot. Finally, the owl flew away.

"What'd he say?" Percy asked.

"She said…um… she said that…" Grover stammered. "What?" Percy shouted impatiently. "She said that three… three wizards were coming!" he burst out.

"What? You mean like, story wizards?" Percy asked, confused.

"Or it could be some trick that the Stoll brothers are playing?" Grover asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Percy said, but there was a tingling in the back of his neck. This was the beginning of something, he thought. Percy was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N Okay chapter one is in the books! For those of you who have read this before, you'll notice that I combined two chapters because they were both WAY short. Just so you know, I will leave a shout out at the bottom of each chapter to all of the people who reviewed on the previous chapter. So yeah, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE/ all three. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to all who reviewed! I will leave a shout out to you at the bottom of the chapter, and an answer to your question if you asked one. Please review I would love it they make my day. Also, I have no excuses if this story is crappy because I wrote this as my first story and I was still improving at writing. This is a rewrite, as I'm sure you remember. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Harry P.O.V.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had rented a Muggle car with Hermione's help (Ron had wanted to just use Obliviate to the dealer, but Hermione had insisted they payed normal American money. Harry had traded some of his galleons for muggle money back at England) and they were soon driving through the streets of New York City. Hermione was the only one with a driver's license, so she was driving.

Soon, after they'd driven through the entire city (which took a while, as New York was not a small city) Hermione suggested that they take the off roads. "If I was a wizard doing something that might be illegal, I would put my headquarters out of the way." She said.

Harry and Ron agreed, and now they were driving through the country side, with the boys looking everywhere for something unusual. Finally, when Ron was suggesting that they give up for the day and finding a hotel, Harry held up a hand. "Stop." He said abruptly.

He had just spotted a pile of scrap metal on top of grassy hill, and it was shaped _exactly like a dragon_. Hermione pushed the brakes immediately.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked together. "It's just a pile of scrap metal." Ron said.

"Harry's right." Hermione said. "There something about that hill…" Her voice trailed off. "Either I'm going mad, or that looks exactly like a dragon." Hermione said. Harry and Ron squinted at the metal.

"Yeah, it does," Harry agreed. "A big green one, if you concentrate, otherwise it just looks like a pile of metal."

"What?" Ron asked. "I don't see anyth…Oh." He said as he too noticed the dragon

. "There must be some kind of concealing charm on it." Hermione realized. They all stepped out of the car.

"I think this is our place." Ron said. "The Gee-Dee-Ess says that we're in Long Island."

"The GPS, Ron." Hermione corrected gently. "But yes, I think this is the place."

"Wands out, do you reckon?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded, and all three of them pulled out their wands. They began to walk up the hill.

Suddenly, Ron and Hermione stopped. "I think we should leave." They both said. Harry was feeling like that too, but something stopped him. Those weren't his thoughts. It was as if the hill was telling them to go away.

"No." Harry said. "This is a different kind of magic, can't you feel it?" Hermione nodded and with seemingly huge effort, all of them kept walking. They were about to get over the hill, when suddenly, BANG!

They had seemed to have hit a huge, invisible barrier. "Ow!" Hermione said. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Harry said grimly. "But we shouldn't underestimate our friends, or foes." Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Alohamora!" She shouted. They Harry and Ron tried to get through again. Nothing happened. Ron pulled out his wand.

"Impedimenta!" he called. Finally, Harry pulled out his wand too.

"Diffindo!" he said. This time, it worked. "Hurry." Harry had stepped through the barrier and held open the rip that he'd made in the barrier. "I can't hold this for long." He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione and Ron stepped through the barrier. Harry stopped struggling, and stepped through also. As soon as all three of them stepped through, a blaring alarm sounded. A green dragon rose up, and roared in all of its terrifying fifty teenagers in armor stepped out if the trees.

"Well," Harry said. "We are in trouble."

* * *

Hermione was a bit scared. A bunch of heavily armed teenagers can do that to a person. As the kids stared at them, they seemed to be parting. Two kids, a girl and a boy, were walking across the field. Hermione studied them.

The boy looked a bit like Harry, with vivid green eyes and windswept black hair. The girl had smooth blond hair and intelligent, piercing gray eyes that seemed to look straight through her. These two were obviously leaders, but she just hoped they wouldn't order the kids to attack Harry, Ron and her.

They kept walking. The girl unsheathed a sharp dagger. Hermione decided to go for the diplomatic approach. "Er… Hi." She said nervously. She cleared her throat. "I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Ron looked at her quizzically. "Just go with it." She whispered to him.

"And, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" She said in her normal voice. The kids muttered. She heard one of them whisper, "British."

The girl stepped forward. The boy opened his mouth, but she elbowed him. "Hello." She said cautiously. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson. If you'll come over to the big house, we'll tell you about ourselves, and I'm sure you will too." It sounded more like an order than a request, but Hermione followed them, and gestured Harry and Ron to come too.

They walked over to the white house, with all of the other kids staring at them as they passed by. For the first time, she noticed that almost all of the teenagers had an orange shirt on that said, Camp Half-blood.

She elbowed Ron and pointed at the shirts. Harry looked over too. He looked surprised, but didn't say anything, especially since the girl named Annabeth was looking a little bit friendlier than a tiger.

Finally, they entered the house. Hermione immediately noticed Harry's owl sitting on the dresser. Minerva quickly flew unto his shoulder. "That's your owl?" Asked the boy named Percy, speaking for the first time. "She gave me a bit of trouble this morning. Also, why do you have an owl?"

"Yes, this is my owl." Harry said, embarrassed. "Sorry. Minerva gets a little excited sometimes. And of course I have an owl. Don't you? Oh, I get it. They do things different in America."

"No they don't, Harry." Hermione said softly. She was starting to get the feeling that these people weren't exactly wizards.

Annabeth made a choking sound. "Minerva?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Ron butted in. "Why?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know? Her mother is—"

Annabeth grabbed his elbow and steered him away. "Percy, can I have a word with you for a moment?" Percy rolled his eyes but followed her. Hermione caught a few words, like, "Wizards," "Demigod," "British", and a lot of "Seaweed Brain"s, whatever that meant.

Finally they walked back over to them. "I apologize for my girlfriend." Percy said. "She doesn't like strangers."

"That's not true!" Annabeth argued. "I'm just being cautious! It doesn't even seem like they know what demigods are in the first place!"

"Wait." Harry put his hand up in a time out gesture. "What are demigods? You guys _aren't_ wizards?"

"Of course not." Annabeth said at the same time that Percy said, "What are wizards?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. "Crap." Ron said. "We just broke the International Statute of Secrecy."

"Well, what did Dumbledore expect us to do?" Hermione argued. "'Excuse me, but could you tell us if you're evil or not, but we won't tell you what we are!'"

"I'm sorry, but_ what_ are you, exactly?" Annabeth interrupted their bickering, gray eyes looking at them intently.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other, trying to read what the other was thinking. Harry sighed. "Look, we'll tell you, even though it's against our laws. It's still kind of weird, though. I mean, what in the world is a half-blood?"

Percy looked at Annabeth. "We'll have to ask Chiron." She said doubtfully, but Hermione could tell that she was caving. "I'll get him." Percy said, jumping up.

A moment later he came back. "He said yes, and that he'll be coming to hear their explanation. You know, he didn't seem all that surprised."

"Chiron knows basically everything." Annabeth said matter-of-factly. "Who's Chiron?" Ron asked. Annabeth waved a hand like it wasn't important.

"Centaur. Alright Percy, are you gonna tell them or should I?" Percy shrugged. "I think both of us would be good, although I have to say if we're going to tell them like _everything, _everything, then this could take a while."

"I like long stories." Hermione said. She and Annabeth shared a glance. Annabeth's eyes softened a bit, so it wasn't like angry storm clouds were gathering, just a normal cloudy day.

"You want me to sugar coat it?" Percy asked. Harry shook his head.

"Alright. The Greek gods are real and continue to mess people's lives up to this day. They live on top of the Empire State Building."

Ron burst out laughing. Hermione promptly hit him.

* * *

**A/N Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Expect updates of an average of three or four days. Every once in a while I'll update really quickly or take a really long time. Again, please review and/or follow and favorite! Shout out to reviewers:**

**KateRose1995 (Yes, I'm playing around with the timeline. This is set after Deathly Hallows and Blood of Olympus)  
Guest  
kat  
Guest  
me  
SoulfulKarma668 (Thanks! I'm always trying to improve me writing so please tell me if there's anything wrong)  
me (Thanks so much! That means a lot)  
dzeebest (Glad you approve. As of my feelings for "that" death, to put it mildly, I hated Rick Riordan for about six months and cursed him and threw my pillow around the room and screamed a lot. So yep. I was pretty angry, if you couldn't tell)**


	3. Chapter 3

Even before the British kids walked in, Annabeth wasn't having the best day.

First she'd had a stupid dream about adventuring with Luke and Thalia. Then Percy told her that an owl had landed on his head with a letter. "Well, what did the letter say?" she had asked impatiently.

"I haven't opened it yet." Percy said sheepishly. Annabeth sighed. Sometimes boyfriends were really annoying, even if you've been through Tartarus and back (literally). She took the letter from him and opened it. It said,

_Dear Camp Half blood, _"How do these people know who we are?" Percy interrupted. Annabeth shrugged and kept reading. _As we're sure you know, we are coming to your camp or whatever it is, so we can meet! We apologize if the owl was a little bit pecky; she was the only one we had. We will see you later today,_

_Sincerely,_

_British wizards_

Annabeth looked up and saw Percy mouthing the words "British Wizards". "What does that mean?" he asked. "I don't know." She said. "Maybe code words or something?"

"Maybe." Percy said, doubtful. "But that owl that Grover talked to, Grover said that the owl said that Wizards were coming."

"Huh." Annabeth said. "Maybe we should wait until they come, but don't tell everyone in the camp. If these 'wizards' are bad, we can take them."

"As long as they're not part of another quest." Percy muttered.

"You just jinxed us."

"Shut up."

So when Annabeth watched from behind a tree as the three teenagers took out things that looked like sticks and tried to force the barrier open by saying "magic words", she was confused. She looked at Piper next to her, whom she'd told about these apparent wizards.

"Are those… _wands?_" Annabeth whispered in astonishment.

"No idea." Piper whispered back. Her attention was jerked back to the kids when the one with the messy black hair said a word with his wand pointing at the boundaries.

Apparently they had even figured out there even was a boundary. These mortals are smarter than the rest. She heard a gasp next to her. Lou Ellen, the leader of the Hecate cabin, was the one who had let out the gasp.

"He tore a hole in the Mist!" she said, still whispering but obviously weirded out.

Everyone else started whispering too. "How the Hades did they do that?" "Oh no…"

"Shut up!" Annabeth hissed to them. The campers went immediately silent to watch the other kids. The messy haired boy was now appearing to hold open the boundary while the other two slipped in. Annabeth and Percy quickly stepped out of the trees, and started walking toward them.

Annabeth studied the newcomers. The first boy looked disturbingly like Percy with his green eyes and black hair. The girl had brown curly hair, and was looking worried and scared, but was trying to hold it back.

Annabeth knew that look. She saw it every time she looked in the mirror.

The other boy looked nervous also. He had vivid red hair, she noticed. The redhead opened his mouth to speak, but the girl elbowed him and he closed it.

"Um… hi." She said. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," she gestured to the redhead. "And this is Harry Potter." The boy looked around, like he was expecting someone to recognize the name, and looked relieved when nobody did. "And if you don't mind me asking," the girl named Hermione continued. "Who are you?"

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but Annabeth gave him a look. "Hello." She said. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson. Come into the big house, and we'll tell you about ourselves, and I'm sure you will too." They followed Percy and Annabeth into the big house.

As soon as they walked in, the owl that had landed on Percy's head flew over to the boy named Harry. "That's your owl?" Percy asked. "She gave me a bit of trouble this morning. Also, why do you have an owl?"

"Sorry." Harry said. "Minerva gets excited sometimes. And of course we use owls. Don't you? Oh, I get it. They do things different in America."

"No they don't, Harry." Hermione said softly. Annabeth was still trying to process that these people used owls for communication. "Minerva?"

"Yeah." Ron said. "Why?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Annabeth felt a pang of sympathy for her, probably being the only voice of reason in their little trio. She could relate.

"Don't you know?" Percy asked. "Her mother is—"

Annabeth grabbed him by the elbow and steered him away. "You can't just give away our secrets to mortals, Seaweed Brain!"

"I wasn't about to!" Percy said, hurt. "Look, I just assumed that since they were here, they were demigods."

"What if they're monsters in disguise, Seaweed Brain?"

"That's the second time you've called me that." Percy pointed out. "If they don't know we're demigods, than the best thing to do would be telling them. That would be the best thing for peace. If we told them, they would tell us, wouldn't they?"

"I suppose that could work." Annabeth said doubtfully.

"And you have to be slightly friendlier." Percy said. "You're looking like a tiger that hasn't had a meal in a week."

Annabeth sighed, and then tried to soften her gaze.

When they walked back over to the others, Harry was fiddling with his stick, and Ron was tapping his foot impatiently.

"I apologize for my girlfriend. She doesn't like strangers."

That led to another argument, which led to finally Percy explaining what demigods were.

The 'wizards' had their mouths open, except for Hermione. She was looking at Annabeth intently, as if she was a human lie detector. She looked unaccustomed to hearing about a topic that she had absolutely no experience on.

Finally, Percy finished. "That was the weirdest, craziest, saddest story I have ever heard." Ron spoke up first.

"I suppose it's unsurprising that the Greek Gods are real. After all, magic works nearly the same way." Hermione mused. "I don't suppose that there are British demigods?"

"I'm sure there are." Annabeth replied. "We just haven't heard of them yet. Since the heart of Western Civilization is currently in America, there would be much fewer demigods here than there are there."

Harry frowned. "And I thought_ my_ world was weird."

"Dude, it's about to get a lot weirder." Percy said.

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "And we haven't even factored in Egyptian gods."

"_What?" _Harry, Ron, and Hermione all yelled.

"Tell you later." Annabeth said hastily, regretting saying anything. "Well, we extended our trust by telling you guys our stories. Please oblige us by telling us yours."

"Not it." Ron said immediately. Hermione looked at him sympathetically. Harry sighed. "I'll do it."

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione said, alarmed. "That might not be—"

"It's just as much my story as it is yours." Harry looked at her. Hermione shrugged, as if to say, _whatever you want._

"First," Harry began. "A demonstration." He pointed his stick at a lamp, which exploded. Percy jumped completely off his chair.

Then Harry pointed his wand at it again and it reared itself. "That is _so cool_!" Percy grinned.

"That's just the beginning." Ron said. "Just the beginning?" Annabeth repeated. "Just the beginning." Harry said.

"We are wizards. So, there are purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns."

"Half-bloods?"

"Not that kind of half-bloods." Harry said. "Anyway, a while ago there was this wizard called Voldemort. He went bad. Like, really bad. Worse than bad. He used to be called Tom Marvalo Riddle…"

* * *

**A/N And then we go from there. It would take forever to describe the entire wizarding world, so I'll leave it up to you guys to decide how they do it. I'm begging all of you, REVIEW! I honestly don't care how you do it, just please do it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Thanks to all who did:**

**Kokonut518 (Thank you! I would love it if you kept leaving reviews)  
me (Define in charge of everything. I wasn't exactly planning on doing that, but if you mean having them as the main characters then yes, they will be in this)  
SoulfulKarma668 (Thanks! That means a lot)  
me (I do not have an update schedule. Suffice it to say I will never wait a year before updating, and probably not a month. It could be between two days and two months)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

Harry, Ron and Hermione had almost finished telling their story, and Percy's mouth was hanging open until Annabeth elbowed him. He closed it quickly just as they finished it. "…And so then Dumbledore's portrait told us to come here, and Professor McGonagall told us to come here too, so we thought we'd better do it."

"Wow." Percy said, stunned. "That is the weirdest, craziest, saddest story I have ever heard." He managed to smile at the red-haired kid, Ron, who grinned back.

Annabeth nodded, her grey eyes wide, like she was analyzing every fact. Now that Percy thought about it, she probably was.

"I'm surprised that we have never heard of these wizards." Chiron had come in through the back door without any of them noticing, and they all jumped.

"I do know of our British centaur cousins, of course, but we haven't corresponded in years. They have never told me anything about wizards." He looked at the wizards. "I suppose that there are American wizards as well?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione looked exasperated. "Of course there are." She said. "I think that their government is called MACUSA. I'm actually surprised they haven't noticed you people either. Their headquarters is in New York."

"Maybe…" Annabeth mused, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Remember those lost pizza guys?" She said.

"Oh yeah." He remembered. "But didn't Connor just order pizza?"

"That's what we thought, but Connor never actually told us that. He denied it, remember They were naturally turned around by the boarder, but they kept coming back, like they had orders to come do something."

Hermione gasped. "I bet those were wizards in disguise!" she said.

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking too." Annabeth agreed.

Hermione continued. "The Americans probably had heard about magic here but didn't think it was important enough to actually send Aurors or something."

"What are Aurors?" Annabeth asked.

"Magical police officers." Hermione told her. There was silence for a few moments as everyone processed what they had heard.

"We were obviously brought together for a reason." Annabeth said. She seemed to have been following her own train of thought this whole time. Typical Annabeth.

"I agree." Chiron said. "I would guess that you three are going to be staying here for a while. I shall make an announcement tomorrow—"

"No." Hermione cut them off.

Percy stared at her. "Why?" She asked.

"Because," Hermione began. "We've already broken the International Statute of Secrecy by telling you about ourselves, we can't risk telling anybody else."

Percy was confused, but Harry and Ron were nodding. "She's right." Ron said.

Chiron sighed. "If you must." He said.

"We definitely must." Hermione said firmly.

"Well then," Chiron said. "We should probably put you in cabins that fit your characteristics, at least. We should start with Poseidon. You and Percy," he pointed at Harry. "…look very much alike. You can be with him."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Percy knew what he was thinking. "It's ok, man." He said. "All of the cabins do stuff together, so you'll be able to see them."

Harry nodded, albeit a little grudgingly. "Fine." He said. "What about Hermione and Ron? What cabin is Annabeth in?"

"Athena." Annabeth replied promptly. "She's the Goddess of Wisdom."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Like, she's really smart?" Ron asked.

"Yup." Percy answered.

"Bookish?"

"Aces everything she does?"

"That's her." Percy said proudly, thinking of all the times that Annabeth had saved his neck with those capabilities. Annabeth blushed, and squeezed his hand.

"Athena." Ron and Harry said together, smirking at Hermione. Annabeth smiled at Hermione.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine."

"Thanks. What about Ron?"

"I'll be with Hermione." Ron said quickly.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "If you guys are in the same cabin, then technically you'll be brother and sister. You won't be able to date."

Ron's ears turned red. "Oh… I mean, uh, how did you know we were dating?" He asked sheepishly.

"I guessed." Annabeth said.

"Well, how about Poseidon with Harry?" Hermione suggested.

"Well…" Harry said, unsure. "I mean… we don't really look like each other."

"Hephaestus kids don't really look like each other." Annabeth argued. "Neither does Hermes."

"That's it!" Hermione said suddenly. "Annabeth, isn't Hermes the god of trickery and thieves?"

She asked. "Yeah." Annabeth answered. "Pranks, too."

"Well, then, Ron comes from a very trickster family." Hermione said.

"Not Percy so much." Ron said.

"What?" Percy asked, disoriented.

"Oh, I have a brother named Percy." Ron said.

"Oh." Percy said.

"Fred and… I mean George, is really pranky." Ron told them.

"That's not a word, Ronald," said Hermione.

"Do I look like I care?"

"But," Annabeth said, changing the subject. "If Ron is in Hermes then he'll have to tell Connor about himself, and Connor will have to keep the secret, and, well, Connor isn't the most trustworthy person."

"True." Percy agreed.

"I am offended!" said a voice behind them. They all turned around quickly. Connor Stoll was standing grinning behind the doorway.

Annabeth groaned, but Percy started to laugh. Harry was halfway out of his seat with his wand in his hand.

"Don't worry." Connor said. "Anyway, please don't get me in trouble, it was a dare. Your secret's safe with me."

After they had sworn Connor to secrecy on the River Styx, they agreed to put Ron in Hermes cabin. Chiron went outside to inform the campers about their new arrivals. "These campers will be staying with us for a while." He told them. "Since they are different then our normal…ah… demigods, we have decided to let them sleep in the cabins that they are most like, so I will introduce them to you."

Chiron gestured for the trio to come forward. "Harry Potter will be staying in Poseidon cabin." He said. There was a lot of muttering from the demigods. Chiron banged his hoof on the tile for silence. "No, he is not an actual child of the big three, but we decided that he should stay with Percy for the time that he is here."

"Miss Hermione Granger will be staying in the Athena cabin." He said. Hermione gave a small smile, than hurried off over to Annabeth and her brothers and sisters. "And Mr. Ron Weasley will be staying in the Hermes cabin." Ron went off with Connor.

Harry turned to Percy. "Well," He said. "Show me to your cabin."

**A/N It's been exactly a year since I updated. Thought it was about time.**


End file.
